kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
The Tidat Kingdom Arc
The Miu Rescue Arc 'is the twenty-sixth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series and the fifteenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. It consist of chapters 448-current. Plot 'Depression The arc begins at Akira Hongō’s mansion when Hongo heard from Seta that Silcardo Jenazad’s mansion is empty and Hayami saying that the airport is empty from his cell phone before breaking it. Hongo told his butler to take him to the One Shadow. At Koryou High School, Kenichi Shirahama informed his friends how Miu Fūrinji was kidnapped by Silcardo. Kenichi then punched himself for failing to protect Miu until Haruo Niijima came to do it for him and reminding him that he is not the only one worried about Miu. Rachel Stanley remembered when Shio Sakaki rescued her from Silcardo and decided to help them find Miu while searching for her master. It soon started to rain and Chikage Kushinada was giving Kenichi some chocolate to make him feel better. Then Renka showed up outside and reminded Kenichi that Miu was really strong getting him over his depression. At Ryouzanpaku dojo, Kensei Ma made some food to cheer everyone up, but they’re all still worried about Miu. Kenichi reminded everyone that they have to wait for news about Miu to pop up. The elder searched everywhere that he thought Silcardo maybe hiding Miu. Suddenly, Seta and Hayami arrived at the dojo which had the masters surround them. When Kenichi came, they told him that Miu is at the Tidat Kingdom. At the Shinpaku hideout, Kenichi informed everyone that he’s going to Tidat. Ikki Takeda was ready to go with him, but Ukita warned Takeda that if they skip school again, they’ll have to repeat the school year. Hermit told Kenichi about his condition, but Kenichi is bent on bringing Miu back. Kenichi told them that Akisame managed to convince the school to let Kenichi go on a vacation (by lying about studying) so he won’t worry about repeating the school year. They all put their fists in for goodbye except Nijima who thought was a Rock-Scissors-Paper Contest. 'They call her Bulu' In Tidat, Miu was found in an airplane that has crash landed by some villagers and brought to their house. A girl named Hartini brought some water for Miu to stop her fever. Suddenly, Miu woke up and attacked her like a wild beast. Hartini’s brother, Yudis, came to stop Miu, but Miu attacked him when he used his Pencak Silat style. Miu jumped like a feather, but Yudis used his sealing techniques to tie her to a pole. Their father sensed that Miu’s heart was falling into darkness. Yudis introduced himself and his family to Miu and explained that everyone else in the airplane she was in had died. Miu had to drink some medicine to calm down her berserk soul. They soon decided to name Miu, Bulu, until she gets her memory back. As days passed, Bulu was staring off into space without any emotion on her face. Soon, she was watching Yudis and his father practice Pencak Silat and they decided to teach her to jump start her memory. Yudis was impressed with Bulu’s strength, but had her take some more medicine to calm down her anger. However, Yudis was revealed to be Silcardo as he takes off his gloves revealing his wrinkly skin on his hands and took a bite of fruit. A week after the plane crash, Bulu had mastered the fundamentals of Silat by breaking the fruit Yudis threw at her to pieces. When she heard plane from them, she managed to speak and wanted them to know who she is. When Bulu heard the plane was from Japan, she got a headache from remembering Kenichi and believed someone was killed. Yudis suggested to Bulu that she should channel her anger into her fists while they sparred. Yudis lied to Bulu about the plane being shot down and someone important to her was killed in the accident. He also lied that the one responsible for the assault was Akira Hongo from Yami. Yudis lied to Miu that she has no family anymore and she must exact her revenge. She almost punched Hartini, but she pulled her fist back at the last second. Yudis saw that Bulu still managed to retain some consciousness even after drinking so much brainwashing medicine. 'Arriving in a corruty country' Kenichi and Sakaki soon arrived in Tidat. Suddenly, a thief suddenly stole Kenichi’s stuff when the former knew the latter was the foreigner. Kenichi ran and caught the thief so the thief threw it up to his accomplice only for Sakaki to snatch it. Kenichi wanted to call the police, but Sakaki warned Kenichi that the police of the country they’re in may not be on their side. Sakaki took Kenichi to a bar where many mercenaries gather to make in Tidat’s Civil War. Kenichi tried asking for Miu’s whereabouts only to be nearly shot by one of the mercenaries. Sakaki bought beer for the mercenary that almost shot Kenichi and poured it over his head. The mercenaries attacked Sakaki, but were all taken down. Sakaki asked one of the men about Silcardo, but they were all too scared to say anything. They battled some mercenaries in the jungle, but also saw some citizens of Tidat carrying around guns as well. Sakaki tried getting one of the villagers to give him info about Silcardo, but he was willing to throw his life away to protect Silcardo, believing that Silcardo is Tidat’s hero. Suddenly, Kenichi and Sakaki saw Radin Tidat Jihan’s child maid that Kenichi met in the snowy mountains of Japan, Sham, follow them. Sham knew that Silcardo killed Jihan at the mountain back in Japan and was willing to help them. At the ruins of the old capital, Kenichi and Sakaki were ambushed by an old man and woman wearing a cloak and they were using Silat techniques with weapons. The cloaked woman was about to slice off Kenichi legs when he grabbed her, but Kenichi lifted both of his legs up and tossed her over him. Sakaki saw the old man as a weapons master, but he had no intent on fighting. The woman unmasked herself and revealed that she wanted to test their strength and introduced herself as Jihan’s younger sister, Princess Radin Tidat Lona. The old man was introduced as Batouan and they all went inside Lona’s old fortress as she explains the story of Silcardo Jenazad. 'A Demon that was once a Hero' Twenty to thirty years before the start of the storyline, Tidat was on the verge of extinction as it was suppressed by the United Nations Army. However, a warrior named Silcardo Jenazad defeated a group of armed soldiers without using any weapons. Jenazad led a group called the Jungle Guerilla Unit which is made up of Silat fighters that use Bolo, Kris, and Kermabit weapons. With just his charisma and unbelievable leadership, Jenazad defeated the soldiers on the frontlines and drove away from Tidat. The young hero rose to the status of a god and people worshipped him. Unfortunately, a decade or two later, Jenazad became a demon god as he was unsatisfied with peaceful times. He made his subordinates kill each other every day and always killed the one that got left he killed himself in order to master Silat. Jenazad also planted the seeds of conflict in the country so he could use his strength. Now the citizens of Tidat worshipped him out of fear. 'On the Demon's Trail' Back in the present, Lona explains that ever since Jihan died, the power fell to his followers. Just when the country was going to settle around Jihan, Jenazad came, Bantou’s master tried to warn Jihan of the danger, but was soon killed. Lona bowed down to Kenichi and Sakaki and beg for their help to save Tidat from Jenazad. Sakaki agreed to help, but he saw that they were spied on by one of Jenazad’s men and escaped into the jungle. At Jenazad’s palace, Jenazad was eating some fruit while explaining to his spy that Bulu’s training was going well and claims that he will defeat Sakaki. Back in school two weeks after Miu was kidnapped, Ukita saw Takeda not getting much sleep. Kenichi’s friends gathered in the Shinpaku Alliance Meeting Room. Kisara saw Rachel in the room as well calling for info on Jenazad’s whereabouts. She brought a Big Screen Television in the room while giving info on Jenazad. Since Jenazad and Ethan’s master, Cyril, were close, she got some info about the Demon God. Jenazad researched on how to preserve his youth, he also has a lot of mysteries surround him which made him famous among Yami, but the most important thing was where he was at the moment. However, Rachel warned the Shinpaku Alliance that any suspicious message they could send Kenichi would be deleted in Tidat before it could reach him and Nijima hasn’t got any contact from Kenichi yet. Back in Tidat, Kenichi accidentally saw Lona bathing in a waterfall while looking at the plants and was chased back by Sham. Lona explains that the plants in the country would be great for medicine for the domestic and international world. Unfortunately, Jenazad hates peace and force the people with military power to keep fighting. Kenichi saw one of the mercenaries, John, coming back after losing connection to the laptop. Kenichi used John’s laptop to contact Nijima with a secret code he was taught. Kenichi found out that Jenazad is in the village he was born in, Kojima. Suddenly, a large group of armed mercenaries showed up to claim the bounty on Lona’s head. John was about to defend them, but had trouble turning the safety off his guns. Luckily, Sakaki and Batouan showed up and defeated the armed men. Sakaki agreed to help on the condition that they don’t kill anyone. They arrived in Kojima, but Jenazad had left with everyone else there. However, Kenichi found Miu’s hairclips showing that they just missed them. While waiting for what to do next, Sakaki had Kenichi do homework after skipping out from school. Lona told Sakaki that Nuchald, her father’s aide who was trying to rule the country by using a distant relative of the royal bloodline as his puppet, put the bounty on her head. Lona asked if Jihan died a peaceful death and Kenichi answered that he was a splendid king to the end after he heard that Jihan won’t accept pity from an enemy. Kidnapped Disciple Batouan told everyone that Jenazad attacked Nuchald and his men at Nuchald’s palace and set the place on fire. Batouan explained that Jenazad would kill his own allies to keep the country in war. Sakaki punched a hole in a wall to get everyone inside. Lona went to defend the men that were attacked by Jenazad’s men even though they were trying to kill her. Suddenly, Kenichi saw Miu in a mask defeating a bunch of Nuchald’s men. Sakaki had Kenichi go save Miu while he handled the master class Silat users. Sakaki was worried that he may kill one or two people until Hongo arrived to unwittingly help Sakaki. One of Jenazad’s men came to warn Jenazad that Hongo arrive to kill him, but Jenazad is prepared to make enemies with the One Shadow, Nine Fists as well. Kenichi attacked anyone who was in his way of getting to Miu whether it was Jenazad or Nuchald’s men. Bulu (brainwashed Miu) attacked Nuchald’s bodyguards and was about to kill Nuchald himself until Kenichi came to stop her. Suddenly, Jenazad pulled Nuchald to him from a wall and told Bulu to kill Kenichi. Kenichi tried telling Bulu who he was, but her amnesia prevented her from recognizing Kenichi and got him attacked. But when the castle was collapsing, Jenazad took Bulu, his men that weren’t fighting the two Karate masters, and an unconscious Kenichi back to one of his fortresses. Sakaki ran up to them, but all he found was the soldier Lona protected crying over a deceased Nuchald. The crying soldier told Sakaki that Jenazad kidnapped Kenichi. Outside, Lona warned everyone if they don’t return to their homes, Hongo would fight and kill them. One of the mercenaries told Sakaki that John was pursuing Jenazad, but John was soon caught for being too loud. Sakaki, Hongo and the other reached to where John was ambushed. Hartini found a trail of chocolates leading to Jenazad. At Jenazad’s fortress, Miu was showering without showing any emotion and took off her mask while thinking about Kenichi when she fought him. Jenazad summoned Miu to his room and lied to her about Kenichi being her former love and that he betrayed her. Kenichi woke up in a jail cell with one of his legs chained to the floor. John was with him in the same cell also chained. Kenichi’s Tekou was taken from him and explained to John that it belonged to Miu’s father and how it saved his life multiple times. Kenichi still had Miu hairclips and gave them to John to open the locks. But, Hartini and her father came to take Kenichi to Jenazad. 'Kenichi vs. Miu(?) and a The Monster Pengulu Sankan' Kenichi arrived in the arena and was surprised to see Jenazad still looked young and knew he brainwashed Miu. The Demon God ordered Bulu (Miu) to kill Kenichi. Kenichi tried using Ma’s perverted technique back at Despair Island only to leave himself open to Bulu’s attacks. Bulu was about to kill Kenichi, but her last hit wasn’t an attack. Kenichi used Ryusei Seikuken and found out that Jenazad did something to Miu. Kenichi then used his Strongest Combo #1 and the first technique Miu taught him against Bulu without hurting her. Bulu was unfazed and attacked Kenichi even more. Bulu was about to deliver the final blow, but she held herself back by reflex. The Demon God Fist ordered his men to release Pengulu Sankan. Hartini’s father, Menang explained her that the warrior of a talented disciple from Yami’s weapon division stolen by Jenazad. The warrior became strong, but became a beast that kills on sight. Pengulu killed the men that forced him to enter the ring. The murderous beast nearly sliced Bulu, but she barely dodged it. Soon, Kenichi got back up to fight the beast with Bulu to bring Miu back. Bulu dodged some daggers, but was pinned to the wall by the last one. Luckily, Kenichi knocked him away using his Mubyoshi which resurfaced Miu’s memories. Kenichi thought Miu was helped him after she attacked the beast, but she was attacking Kenichi while he was trying to defend her. Menang soon threw Kenichi his Tekou to block the sword strikes after seeing how much of a disadvantage Kenichi is at for Silat’s pride. Jenazad saw that Kenichi reminded him of Hayato who influenced everyone around him. Suddenly; Sakaki and Hongo busted through a wall while bringing in Lona, Batouan and Sham with them. Jenazad puts back on his mask to confront the two Karate masters. The Demon God warned Bulu that if she dies, her talent will end there. Kenichi was continuing fighting Pengulu Sankan while trying to bring Miu back to her senses. Unfortunately, the beast knocked Kenichi at a wall and Miu was having a difficult time dodging while her clothes were being sliced apart. Kenichi held down the sword to get Miu out of the way only to let Miu knock him down with a kick. Miu remembered all the times Kenichi was knocked down at Ryouzanpaku. Suddenly, Pengulu continuously attacked Miu when he guard was down. Kenichi was lying down with his face covered in blood thinking that he couldn't go further until he saw the spirit of Shō Kanō asking him if he was suppose to protect Miu was from falling into the darkness of evil. They bumped fists while Kenichi was getting back on feet. Kenichi unconsciously broke the mask Miu was wearing while blocking Pengulu's sword strike with the gauntlet. Miu soon regained her memories after the mask was broken. Kenichi regained consciousness as well and wiped off Miu's tears. Pengulu was still attacking thm unfazed about the changes in battle. Suddenly, Miu was still urged to kill even though her memories and consciousness returned. Miu devised a plan with Kenichi to bring down the brute. Miu attacked Pengulu's head, but the beast threw a knife at her. Luckily, she blocked the knife with Kenichi's gauntlets after taking them when no one else, but Kenichi was looking. Kenichi then defeated Pengulu by attacking him with a Korui Nuki at his blind spot. Kenichi then welcomed back Miu as she returned his gauntlets. 'Invading Jenazad's Fortress' The rescue team was fending off Jenazad's men while trying not to kill them. Soon Jenazad arrived and took a big bite out of a melon before crushing it. The two Karate masters unleashed so much ki that Jenazad's men were afraid to come near them. Hongo took off his shades and told Sakaki to find Kenichi and Miu while he dealt with Jenazad so that he wouldn't see any more disciples die. Hongo asked the Demon God if the rumors about the latter laying a hand on his disciple are true. Jenazad answered that Jihan had a weak will with lots of people in the way, but then asked Hongo if he was talking about Sho. Hongo punched Jenazad out of anger for following neither Katsujinken nor Satsujinken, but follows the path of a demon. Back at the arena, Miu was embarassed at her torn clothing after returning Kenichi the gauntlets. Miu was forced to knock herself out as she was still under the effects of the brainwashing medicine. Some of Jenazad's men attacked Kenichi, but were quickly defeated by Menang so they could escape. Suddenly, more of Jenazad's men at Master Class blocked their escape and Menang and Hartini were about to sacrifice themselves to save Kenichi and Miu. However, Kenichi decided to stay, since he doesn't want a child to fight his battles. Luckily, they were all saved by John the mercenary as he caught three of the masters with just his fingers and threw them around. One of the monsters cut some burning wood onto John to burn him alive. However, John rose back up as his skin was burning off and was revealed to be the previous owner of Kenichi's gauntlets, Saiga Fūrinji. Saiga put his jacket over an unconscious Miu before defeating the other Silat masters that tried to attack him from behind. Saiga returned Miu's hairclip to Kenichi and complemented him for protecting Miu. Menang attacked Saiga after knowing that he was the One Shadow only to have his arm rendered useless until it was healed. Saiga soon left when Sakaki arrived while busting some Silat users through a wall then used his Wild Combined Fist Thrust through a hoard of enemies for an escape. Miu soon woke up believing that she heard her father's voice. More of Jenazad's men wanted to fight until Menang pointed at the top of the castle and told them that Jenazad and Hongo are about to fight. Battle of Satsujinken vs Satsujinken: Hongō vs Jenazad 'Story Impact' *'Radin Tidat Jihan' has a younger sister named [[Radin Tidat Lona|'Radin Tidat Lona'.]] *'Rachel Stanley' helped the Shinpaku Alliance find Miu. *'Silcardo Jenazad' follows the path of a demon which neither Ryouzanpaku or of Yami follow. *'Miu Fūrinji' has came back to her oldself. *'Saiga Fūrinji' makes his first full appearance. *'Kenichi Shirahama' has earned the Trust of Saiga by protecting Miu. *Saiga has always watched over Miu and Never intend to fight unless Miu was truly in danger. *Saiga is the last''' Master''' of the Ryouzanpaku. Category:Story arcs